


Alta tensión

by amandabeicker



Series: Amanda Shepard Headcanons [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Shepard y Kaidan, el hecho de que ambos sean bióticos viene con una molesta consecuencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alta tensión

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de toda la saga, incluyendo el final de Mass Effect 3.

  
**I. Por una taza de café**

Era una de aquellas mañanas repletas de calma, en las que algo muy parecido a la tranquilidad reinaba en el ambiente y la rutina diaria hacía presa de la nave como si fuera un lugar de trabajo cualquiera. No hacía mucho que la comandante Shepard había llegado a la Normandía, pero ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a aquellos escasos días tranquilos, con las conversaciones de fondo, el sonido de las terminales encendiéndose y olor a café en la segunda planta. Por supuesto, toda aquella quietud estaba bastante cerca de acabarse, al menos a juzgar por lo que Shepard estaba leyendo en su pad de datos, pero lo menos que podían hacer era disfrutar de ella mientras durara.

La comandante dejó escapar un suave suspiro y desconectó la pantalla nada más llegar a la segunda planta: necesitaba hacer un paréntesis antes de empezar a organizar aquella misión, y no era nada difícil adivinar cuál sería. En esencia, Shepard no había variado en lo más mínimo sus hábitos con su llegada a la Normandía, y uno de los primeros de la lista era el de empezar el día con una dosis de energía extra. En su universo, eso significaba café (en ingentes cantidades, a poder ser), así que no tardó en bajar las escaleras hacia la cubierta de la tripulación.

Toda aquella planta de la nave parecía estar bastante desierta, con la notable excepción del teniente Alenko, que estaba sirviéndose una taza junto a la máquina del café con una expresión destacadamente despierta para lo que es de esperar a esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Alenko. —Shepard le saludó suavemente, acompañando la frase de una sutil inclinación de cabeza que hizo que un par de mechones rojizos se le pusieran por delante de los ojos—. Qué madrugador.

Kaidan se volvió, llevándose la mano a la sien para hacerle el habitual saludo militar: —Buenos días, _ma’m_. No esperaba… ahm… verte por aquí tan pronto.

Shepard le sonrió ante aquella formalidad, pero no hizo ninguna otra mención al respecto: —Descanso poco. Afortunadamente, siempre me queda el café.

—Una de las mejores cosas que hay en la nave —comentó él, e hizo un gesto hacia la máquina que hacía las funciones de cafetera—. ¿Solo?

Shepard alzó una ceja, algo sorprendida, antes de asentir suavemente: —Sí, gracias. ¿Qué me ha delatado?

Kaidan se permitió una suave sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros: —Ha sido suerte. Tienes pinta de ser de las que toman el café bastante cargado, comandante.

Ella sonrió por toda respuesta, mientras él se volvía para acabar de preparar las tazas. No había tenido más que un par de conversaciones extensas con el teniente Alenko desde que había llegado a la Normandía, pero le había designado para el equipo de tierra en las últimas tres misiones, y había algo que, por algún motivo, la urgía a saber más de él. Le miró atentamente, pasando los ojos por el uniforme de la alianza arremangado y aquellos ojos castaños repletos de concentración, mientras Kaidan se daba la vuelta, acercándose a ella para tenderle la taza de café. Había algo en él que…

—¡AY!

Shepard apartó la mano de golpe, sobresaltada. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Kaidan hasta su mano justo a tiempo de ver el destello azulado desvaneciéndose sobre su piel, crepitando como una dolorosa descarga eléctrica. Shepard volvió a alzar la vista, cruzándola con la de él y disimulando a duras penas su confusión. Había conocido a muchos bióticos en su vida, pero, sin duda, nunca le había pasado algo como aquello.

—¿…qué? ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Kaidan pronunció la frase lentamente, como si le quitara las palabras de la boca una a una.

Ella soltó una bocanada de aire, a medias entre el desconcierto y la sonrisa: —¿Implantes defectuosos? ¿Ropa acrílica, tal vez?

Kaidan rió suavemente, dejando el café sobre la mesa: —Quizá es que tenemos algo de energía biótica acumulada.

—Entonces será mejor que no se enteren nunca en la Alianza; aún pensarían que nos hace falta combatir más —bromeó Shepard, llevándose la mano hacia la piel dolorida, aún impregnada con la sensibilidad de la descarga biótica—. Es extraño. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Kaidan volvió a posar en ella sus ojos castaños, tomando un sorbo de su taza sin añadir nada más. De repente, parecía ligeramente incómodo: —Todo son ventajas con esto de ser biótico, desde luego —comentó.

Shepard se acabó su café de golpe, incorporándose con decisión y sin poder evitar la sonrisa colándose por la comisura de los labios: —Ten cuidado cuando te acerques a tu terminal de mensajes, Alenko. Un apagón en la nave sería lo que nos faltaba.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, comandante —repuso Kaidan, divertido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y desapareció rápidamente en dirección al puente, con la mano aún dormida. La sensación hormigueante no desapareció de sus dedos hasta un buen rato después.

 

**II. Conducción temeraria**

La situación era desesperada. Shepard, a los mandos del mako, pegaba volantazos imposibles de un lado a otro, intentando predecir por dónde iban a salir aquellas fauces trilladoras que pretendían convertir su tranquila prospección en busca de minerales en un combate en toda regla.

—¡ALENKO! —gritó, incorporándose a duras penas del asiento del conductor; y Kaidan al momento supo a qué se refería. Por supuesto, Shepard necesitaba manejar el cañón con sus propias manos; y aún podían agradecer que no hubiera decidido detener el mako y salir a acabar con ella a pie.

—¡Estoy en ello, comandante!

Shepard volvió a hacerle un gesto furioso, apremiándole, sin mover la vista del frente y con las manos asiendo fuertemente los controles del mako. Kaidan se acercó a trompicones en el frenético movimiento del vehículo, colocando una mano sobre el volante… y de repente, la chispa azulada saltó como un látigo, punzando la piel de su mano e insensibilizándosela completamente. Shepard apenas reaccionó, aunque no pudo evitar apartar los dedos en un movimiento involuntario, como quien retira la mano de un fuego demasiado cercano.

—¡Coge los mandos! —ordenó ella. Y desapareció como una exhalación, dejándole desconcertado y con una situación un tanto difícil ante él.

Sin duda, Kaidan nunca antes había tenido un reto parecido al de tener que conducir con las manos completamente dormidas.

 

**III. ¿Y si…?**

Las borrosas formas del techo de su habitación en la Normandía SR2 eran lo único que cubría el ángulo de visión de la comandante. Shepard se había dejado caer sobre la cama, con los movimientos torpes de un cuerpo que ya ha tenido suficiente para un único día y la vista ligeramente alterada. Era lamentable, pero estaba claro que el efecto del alcohol había acabado de nublar su juicio. No sabía cuánto debía haber bebido para conseguir que le afectara de alguna forma (después de todo, estaba más que acostumbrada), pero probablemente había sido una cantidad nada despreciable.

De todas formas, le daba igual. Porque cerraba los ojos y, allí, entre el mareante remolino de oscuridad, aún le veía. Kaidan, diciéndole cosas que jamás había imaginado en sus labios. Y luego, los puños apretados. La tensión, las ganas de sacudirle hasta encontrar la forma de que esa incorruptible mente suya entendiera por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello.

Una parte de ella (la parte que más desconfiaba de todo lo que estaba pasando) agradecía, en cierto modo, poder sentirse así. Significaba que, independientemente de lo que hiciera Cerberus para conseguir reconstruir su cuerpo, seguía siendo lo suficientemente humana para eso. Era bueno, aunque doliera. En caso contrario, no sabía si habría podido soportarlo. No podría soportar la idea de pensar en Kaidan y no sentir nada.

Como un flash de luz ente la brumosa y opaca oscuridad del alcohol, se acordó de cuando la tensión entre ellos era de otra clase (de una clase muy distinta); de todas las veces que aquella atracción entre ellos había acabado saltando al menor contacto en forma de una dolorosa descarga biótica.

Y el fugaz pensamiento continuó abriéndose paso en su mente, como una infección. ¿Qué pasaría si le tocaba ahora?

 

**IV. Más (y más) informes**

—Oh-oh. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Había murmurado la frase sin desviar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. No necesitaba mirar para saber que era Kaidan el que acababa de entrar en su camarote, con aquel aire de gravedad que parecía envolverle cuando había algo importante de lo que quería hablar.

—¿Has visto el mensaje del almirante Hackett?

Shepard, ahora sí, levantó una mirada de sincera curiosidad del montón de papeles que la rodeaban en la mesa.

—Ah, sí. Creo haber visto la terminal parpadeando antes —repuso, con un tono aparentemente despreocupado; y añadió, con toda la intención—. _Otra vez_. Voy a adquirir la filosofía de no abrir mensajes nuevos hasta que haya logrado contestar los anteriores. Así al menos podré dormir.

— Me parece una buena idea. —Kaidan se sentó a su lado, echando un vistazo por encima a los documentos que la comandante estaba revisando—. O quizá podrías leerlos de todas formas y dejarme que te ayude un poco.

—Claro —convino Shepard, pero el tono que utilizó, seductor y a medias entre una sonrisa y un susurro (Kaidan lo conocía bien) le advirtió de cómo continuaba aquella frase—. Puedes ayudarme quitándote esa camiseta. —Cuando él le devolvió una mirada confusa y un punto escandalizada, Shepard añadió, con una sonrisa presumiblemente inocente: — ¿Qué? ¡ _Eso_ me ayudaría!

Esa vez, él no pudo evitar la carcajada, negando con la cabeza con cierto cariño. Shepard le dedicó una mirada encendida, de aquellas que no dan lugar a otra interpretación. A Kaidan siempre le sorprendía la fogosa intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes. Se acercó a ella con el inevitable impulso de besarla, y antes incluso de tocarse, saltó aquel punzante fogonazo eléctrico. Se apartó de golpe, por instinto, mientras las ondas de energía azulada se dispersaban por su piel.

—Vaya —comentó Shepard, dedicándole una mirada repleta de significado —. Esto _sí_ que no lo había echado de menos.

Y sonrió para sí misma. Sobre todo porque, en realidad, era perfectamente consciente de que esa frase tenía una parte importante de mentira. Le besó de todas formas, con los ojos cerrados y la sensación adormecida aún extendiéndose en sus labios.

 

**V. Implantes fundidos**

El Huerta Memorial nunca había sido un hospital particularmente tranquilo, pero el hervidero de actividad que había en él aquellos días contribuía a alejar aún más aquella impresión. Todo estaba repleto de gente yendo de un lado a otro, médicos desbordados y pacientes llegando de todos los rincones del universo. Por si fuera poco, los evidentes signos de destrucción tras la batalla con los segadores, que aún no habían desaparecido del todo, le daban un aspecto que parecía más propio de un hospital de campaña que de la gran institución médica de la Ciudadela.

La comandante Shepard, inmóvil en una de las camas, entreabrió los ojos lentamente, permitiendo que las difusas formas blanquecinas del Huerta Memorial empezaran a dibujarse ante ella. Llevaba quién sabía cuánto tiempo sin poder moverse de allí; al principio, nadando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, esperando que los días y los medicamentos curaran las múltiples heridas de las que su cuerpo intentaba recuperarse; luego, sintiéndose cada vez más despierta y lúcida. Y a medida que iba encontrándose cada vez mejor, su frustración por no poder moverse de aquella cama aumentaba. Después de todo, hasta la fecha había habido pocas cosas capaces de mantener a la comandante Shepard quieta en un sitio durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, además de las centelleantes luces del hospital, vio algo más. Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para enfocar correctamente en medio de su adormilamiento, posó los ojos en la reconocible figura de Kaidan, que la miraba con aquella expresión de preocupación que pocas veces había abandonado su cara en los últimos días.

—Shepard… —dijo él, con aquel susurro cálido que sólo podía ser suyo—. ¿Estás despierta?

Había hablado con él antes, por supuesto. Hasta entonces le había costado bastante mantenerse despierta, cosa que a ella le molestaba por mucho que los médicos dijeran que era normal, pero había logrado mantener algunas conversaciones con Kaidan que luego frecuentemente creía haber imaginado. A veces, entre todas las pesadillas y recuerdos de los recientes acontecimientos, también soñaba con él. Seguía viéndole en la lanzadera, despidiéndose de ella con la cara llena de sangre. Luego abría los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de haber revivido todos aquellos momentos demasiadas veces.

—Shepard, ¿me escuchas?

—Alto y claro —murmuró ella, con la voz diluida en una generosa cantidad de aire. Abrió aquellos intensos ojos verdes y le miró —. ¿Cómo estás?

Kaidan hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, pero no pudo evitar sonreír: —Tiene gracia que me lo preguntes tú. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mejor de lo que cree esta gente —repuso ella, haciendo una mueca de fastidio—. Estoy deseando salir de aquí. Y tú no sé cuánto tiempo llevas en el hospital, pero deberías irte a descansar.

—Descanso mejor aquí. —aseguró él, y Shepard no discutió. Había estado en el otro extremo de la cuerda, y recordaba que durante la larguísima estancia de Kaidan en el Huerta Memorial ella misma había buscado cualquier pequeño motivo para pasarse por la Ciudadela y, de paso, poder verle.

Fue cuando Kaidan se acercó a ella y le dio la mano cuando volvió a pasar. Aquella vez no fue una descarga demasiado potente, de ésas que les dejaban temblando y desconcertados durante unos cuantos segundos. No, fue más bien un débil chispazo mortecino, como tocar la punta de una aguja; como una batería agotada intentando sin éxito encender un pad de datos.

Shepard frunció el ceño levemente al principio, pero luego sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa se instaló en su boca sin ser invitada: —Mira por dónde…

Kaidan tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener la leve risa desconcertada: —Está claro que esta vez son los implantes. Debemos tenerlos fundidos. Los dos.

—Cualquiera pensaría que, con tantas nuevas tecnologías, habrían sido capaces de inventar unos que no se estropeen a las primeras de cambio. —Shepard, evidentemente, le estaba quitando hierro al asunto. Los implantes tenían buenísimas razones para estar destrozados—. ¿Te das cuenta de que es tu segunda vez en el mismo año? Debe ser alguna clase de récord.

—Uno que me encantaría no tener —rió Kaidan. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación de hospital—. Creo que deberíamos comentárselo a la doctora. Sólo por si acaso.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Shepard. Le siguió con la mirada, pero le detuvo cuando iba a salir por la puerta—. Oye… ¿te quedas aún un rato más?

Kaidan se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos diciéndole mucho más que sus palabras: —Siempre.

Y, cuando le dio la mano, la biótica volvió a saltar, crepitando con una débil onda azulada.  



End file.
